


Safe in his arms

by amlago



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bad Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Dirty Talk, Good Peter Hale, Kinks, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Neglected Stiles Stilinski, Not Beta Read, Porn With Plot, Possession, Possessive Peter Hale, Runes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:08:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25919338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amlago/pseuds/amlago
Summary: "I'm not telling you anything," Stiles pulls at his arms but can't free himself."No?" Peter presses his knee between the teen’s legs. "Nothing I can do or say to convince you? After all you're all alone in the woods with me, completely at my mercy."
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 34
Kudos: 765





	1. Chapter 1

Stiles has always interested Peter, even when he was half out of his mind and hell-bent on revenge the teen caught his attention. Getting caught and dragged away with someone he knew had murdered people didn't make the teen smell of fear, nervous yes but not fear. When Peter's nephew slammed him against the wall, the teen mostly smelled annoyed, a little bit of pain and a smidge of arousal.

And then Peter died, and came back to life saner than before but the teen still caught his attention. Stiles’, smelling of pain, fear, blood and anger comes through the wall in his jeep. Stiles that everyone seems to ignore in the aftermath, and Peter has always been greedy. If they don't want him, if they can't see all the potential in the teen he will have him and when he does he won't be letting go. Peter might be saner than before he died, but he's lost too much to not be possessive with the things he has, and if he manages to get Stiles the teen will have to kill him again to be free.

He might not have a plan, but he's not going to let the teen drive home alone, not while smelling of so much pain. So with a last glance at his nephew, who seems to have forgotten about him, Peter slides into the front seat next to Stiles, who jerks in surprise and then hisses in pain.

"What do you want zombie wolf?"

"Darling, I'm not going to let you drive by yourself while injured." Stiles just gapes at him and Peter sighs. "The faster you drive us home the faster I can make you feel better."

"What? Why do you always have to speak like that?!"

But he starts the car, so Peter takes that as a win.

"Darling boy, I just want to get you home so I can take of all of your clothes."

Stiles splutter and the jeep veers for a moment before he gets in under control again. But the angry smell starts to disappear and a small smile tugs at his mouth.

"Yeah, no, I'm not going to play doctor with you."

"Don't worry I'll make you feel really good," he gives Stiles a friendly leer.

"Uh huh, I can still kick you out of my car."

"Wait, my nephew hasn't told you that we can draw pain?" Peter thought that Derek would have at least tried to be an alpha, teaching those in his pack instead of just brooding.

"You can what?!"

"Draw pain, which I'll be doing to you as soon as we get to your room. I don't fancy a car crash because you got high on endorphins."

"Fine you creeper; I guess we can play doctor."

It doesn't take long before they're at Stiles house and Peter's helping him up the stairs.

"I'm not even sure why you're here," Stiles grumbles while trying to take of his shirt without moving his arms. "Shouldn't you be lurking somewhere."

"Sweetheart, you should know by now that it's my nephew that's the lurker in the family," Peter pulls off Stiles shirt while the teen snorts in amusement. When he sees the bruising he wants to slowly torture the Argents. "Dear boy, just lay back and think of the queen."

"Ow," Stiles protests when he's pushed down, but then he moans. "Oh, god, that feels so good. Peter I take back everything bad I've ever said about you. You have magic fingers and I want them."

"I think you've had enough," the slurring in the end tells him that Stiles is close on passing out. He bends down so he can whisper in the teen’s ear. "Stiles," he purrs. "Tell me who did this to you; tell me who I need to kill."

The smell of arousal isn't a surprise, but the fact that Stiles still coordinated enough to try and out his hands down the older man's shirt is. Not that Peter's complaining, but this is not the time or place for anything to happen so he gently grabs the teen’s wrists and forces them down. To Peter's fascination the smell of arousal gets much stronger when he holds the teen down.

"Stiles, be a good boy and tell me who did this to you," he can't help but to lean down to smell better, looming over the teen.

"Grandpa Argent, please Peter," Stiles shines.

"Oh sweetheart, when I have you it will not be when you're high or drunk; you will know exactly what you're begging for which you don't at the moment. Why don't you go to sleep," he pulls out some more of the pain and then bundles the teen up under the blanket.

Stiles blinks at him for a few times before falling asleep and Peter spends the next hour or so petting his hair and planning a murder. He only leaves through the window when he hears the sheriff's car arrive. In the end he didn't has to use any plans, he could easily finds the old hunter, still coughing up black goo just awhile from where he'd last seen him. Apparently Chris hadn't had time yet to get to his father, or perhaps he was hoping that the old man would die before picking him up. Peter didn't care; he just carried him into the woods and tears his throat out with relish. He also takes a couple of pictures so he can show Stiles later, before rendering the body into smaller pieces.

It takes almost two weeks before he sees Stiles again, and a couple of more days before they actually meet. Or rather Peter smells Stiles in the woods and can't help but wonder why the teen is there so he tracks him down.

"Stiles, haven't you heard that there are dangerous creatures in the woods, a delicious morsel like you shouldn't be out here alone."

"Oh, my fucking god, where did you come from you creeper. And I would think you would be the most dangerous creature out here."

"Darling, you flatter me," he prowls closer until he has the teen pressed against a tree. "Now tell the big bad wolf why you're out here before he eats you up."

"Why are you always so creepy," Stiles complains while trying to half-hearted push the older man away.

"Now, now, don't be like that," Peter scolds him as he grabs the teen’s wrist and holding them over his head. "Are you going to tell me why you're out here, or do I need to convince you to tell me?"

"I'm not telling you anything," Stiles pulls at his arms but can't free himself.

"No?" Peter presses his knee between the teen’s legs. "Nothing I can do or say to convince you? After all you're all alone in the woods with me, completely at my mercy."

"I," Stiles swallows a small moan when the knee presses against his growing erection.

"Do you like knowing that you've completely helpless, that you can't escape me?" He holds the other still when the teen tries to grind himself against his knee. "Ah, ah, no moving, not until you're a good boy and tell me what I want to know."

"Peter, you're such a bastard."

"That wasn't a very nice thing to say," he pulls his knee back slightly.

"I'm sorry," Stiles quickly says.

"Are you going to tell me what you're doing here?" He presses forward again and let's Stiles move slightly so he can get some friction.

Stiles can't help the moan that escapes from his mouth, which turns into a whine when Peter stops him from moving again.

"Fine! I'm looking for Boyd and Erica."

"Now, that wasn't so hard was it?" Peter releases the teen and steps back. Stiles gives him a gob smacked look. "Now, now, darling. Taking you in the woods is so tacky. If you're really interested you're welcome to follow me to my apartment."

He can tell that then other is really thinking about it, but he doesn't think the teen will agree this time. But that's ok, he has time and there will be other opportunities. In the end Stiles says he needs to go home so Peter follows him to the edge of the woods, well aware of the glanced the teen gives him along the way.

The next time Peter meets Stiles is actually just three days later at his nephew's loft. Derek had for ones used his alpha position and gathered his pack, if you could call them that. Not that Peter could understand why he let the baby hunter in, but with the way she and the two wolves smelled he figured that it was either all three or none of them. Stiles was sitting as far away from them as he could possibly be and still being in the same room, not that they seemed to notice. Peter takes in the whole room before he goes to sit down next to Stiles, knocking their knees together. Ignoring the look Derek gives him he places his arm behind Stiles so he can gently run his fingers over the teen’s neck. Peter is pretty sure that the only reason his nephew isn't telling him to stop is because it makes Stiles fidget less. Less tapping of his fingers, tapping his feet, even his heart rate stabilizes slightly.

Derek knows he's not a good alpha, but then again he was never supposed to be one either and had never wanted to be one. So he thinks that's not a surprise that his pack isn't a pack at all, two of his betas have disappeared or run away, one turned into a giant lizard and the last one is leaving him for a werewolf who refuses to accept his own wolf. That his uncle seems to have started to play some kind of mind game with a teenager is a concern, or would be if he didn't believe that Stiles could take care of himself. More worrying was the fact that the alpha pack was in his territory.

"The alpha pack has arrived."

"Wait, what pack?" Stiles asks.

"Scott, didn't you tell Stiles about the pack when we found their warning?"

"No, why should I? Stiles is human."

Stiles smell sours.

"If you'd told me maybe I wouldn't had been out alone in the woods looking for Boyd and Erica."

"Why would you look for them? You're not part of the pack," the worse thing is that Scott seems genuine confused.

"I'm as much part of this pack as you, Scott!" Stiles can't believe him. "And if you don't think that I'm part of the pack, the friend you've had for years, why are you fine with Allison being here? She's human, and part of a psycho hunter family that gets off of torturing teenagers in their basement."

Scott eyes flashes.

"You leave her out of this; she's nothing like her family!"

"Oh, please, she's exactly like the rest of her family. She might not have been down there in the basement with her grandfather, but I don't believe for a second that she didn't know what he was doing down there!"

Peter didn't think he would be this entertained when he got here, but this is great. It doesn't take long before the meeting ends, mostly because Scott storms away with the other two following and Derek just stays long enough to grab his keys before he also leaves the apartment, leaving Stiles and Peter alone.

"Well, that could have gone better," Peter states.

"Better?! Did you hear what, mhpm!" As Stiles turns towards Peter the older man quickly captures his mouth and forcefully kisses him.

After first freezing in surprise the teen quickly kisses back, his hands pawing on then other man's clothes. Peter stops that by grabbing the hands and twisting them behind the teens back and then goes back to devouring the teen’s mouth. The angle they're sitting is completely wrong for anything else but kissing and Peter intends to keep it that way for the moment. If Stiles gets frustrated enough he will follow the older man back to his apartment. The were pulls back when he can hear Stiles starting to make small frustrating sound as his pants gets tighter but he can't do anything to help.

"Not yet, my dear boy," he tells the teen and then leaves.

"You're a fucking tease!" Stiles shouts after him, bemoaning the fact that he have to wait until he gets home before getting relief, he's not going to spunk up Derek's apartment.

Stiles isn't planning to meeting Peter again so soon, but just two days later there he is at the school, in an empty classroom pressing him against the wall.

"What are you doing here?" Stiles hisses.

"Now darling is that any way to speak to me?" Peter can't help but licking him in the crook of his neck, taking away the offending smells of other people. "I'm just here to give you a warning, if you see a pair of twins be careful, they're part of the alpha pack."

"Uh huh, and the reason you just didn't I don't know message me this information instead of being your creepy self and pulling me into an empty classroom?"

"Well, as you said if I did send you a message I wouldn't have the chance to get my hands all over you."

"Oh please, I'm starting to think that the only thing you want is getting me worked up and then leaving," he gives the older man a small push. "You either finish what you start or you shouldn't try and start it in the first place."

"Stiles, are you asking me to molest you in a classroom where anyone can find us?"

"No! I'm just saying that you can't just make a move and then when it starting to get interesting you just walk away."

"So you don't want me to molest you in the classroom?"

"That's not what I'm saying!"

Before Stiles can get frustrated by the other his mouth is captured and a tongue is invading it. A knee is forced between his legs and his arms are suddenly held over his head while a hand is deftly opening his jeans. Stiles can't move and he can feel his legs getting shaky as the mouth steals his breath. He takes a shaky breath when the kiss ends, and shines when the hand disappears from opening his pants. If Peter leaves him one more time he will set him on fire again.

"Suck," Peter orders as he holds his hand at Stiles mouth, the smell of Stiles arousal if making it hard for him to hold back from just taking the teen. And it doesn't get easier when Stiles sucks in his fingers into his mouth. "Such a good boy, so eager."

Stiles is feeling slightly light-headed when Peter takes away his hand again and grabs his erection. The feeling of the older man controlling how much he can move his body so easily is heady and he's making small desperate noises that the other man swallows down as they kisses again. It doesn't take long before Stiles comes and if it wasn't for the knee between his legs he would had sunk down in the floor. When Stiles sees Peter licking his hand clean he makes a chocked noise and the kiss afterward has a strange but not unpleasant taste.

Stiles almost doesn't notices when his arms get released, too busy trying to stand by himself again.

"You're still hard," the teen says and tries to grab the older man's pants, just to get his hand lightly slapped away.

"Yes, but I'm not planning on coming in an empty classroom, I've done that enough times while being a student."

"Oh. So is this the moment you invite me to your apartment to have your wicked way with me?"

"It can be, would you come if I invited you?"

Stiles thinks about the way Scott has gotten more and more distant ever since he was turned into a werewolf, about the unanswered phone calls, the withhold information, the way the other had said he wasn't pack while meaning friend. That Derek only got in touch when he wanted something researched, and only grudgingly. That Peter was the one person that actually seemed to want him around, that he actively sought him out, sure the older man most likely had some kind of Machiavelli plan but he still wanted Stiles around, wanted Stiles.

"Yes, I think I would come if you invited me."

"Stiles," Peter purrs. "Would you like to come to my apartment, I have a big bed that you would look good on." Before Stiles can agree Peter grabs his jaw. "If you do agree you must understand that even before the fire I was a possessive person, and I've only gotten worse. If you do agree understand that the only way I'm letting you go is if you kill me again. I don't do flings or one night stands, do you understand what I'm telling you?"

Stiles swallows.

"Yes, I understand what you're saying," he answers hoarsely.

He knows he should be afraid, should leave and tell the older man no, but he's been alone for so long. A father that's almost always working and when he is home he's either drinking or sleeping. A friend that abandoned him as soon as the popular kids invited him to the table and blames him for getting turned into a werewolf even though that was what led to him getting popular. And now Peter, who never made a secret that he wants him, even when he was crazy he'd wanted him in his pack.

"I don't want to be a werewolf," Stiles tells him.

"Darling you can be anything you want to be, if you want to be human you can be human."

It's the fact that Peter's still patiently waiting for an answer, and that Stiles believes that if he said he needed more time to think about it, Peter would give him that.

"Yes, I'll come with you," even though the kiss is sweet Stiles can see the triumph in Peter's eyes.

He might not know exactly what he agreed on, but he doesn't back away and deepens the kiss until the older man growls and presses him against the wall again.


	2. Chapter 2

The ride to the apartment is quiet, but not in a bad way. They're both thinking what this will means to them. And by the way Stiles smells Peter knows that the younger man is thinking of what will happen when they arrive. Not that Peter will just jump the other when they arrive, as far as he's concerned it doesn't matter if they have sex this time or not, Stiles has agreed to be his and what he's seen of the teen he's loyal to a fault to those he sees as his.

Stiles is almost vibrating with curiosity when Peter is unlocking the door, eager to see what kind of place the older man has. If it wasn't for the slight smell of nervousness the werewolf wouldn't have been able to tell that the younger man was feeling if not worried then at least some uncertainty.

"Oh, wow look at those books," Stiles ignore everything else as he zooms in in the bookshelves.

"Yes, I was lucky that I kept them in a safe place."

While the teen is almost literarily drooling over the books he keeps at the apartment, Peter goes to the kitchen and grabs some sodas from the fridge. He then goes to sits down in the sofa and powers up his computer, he can do some work until Stiles is finished with his perusal.

It takes a while but then Stiles sits down in the sofa next to him, with three book clutched in his arms. Stiles content smell is filling the apartment, slowly mixing with Peter's.

"Sorry about," he waives his hands. "You didn't take me to your apartment just so I could fawn over your books."

"Stiles you’re more than welcome to come by and read the books any time you want. I just ask that you leave them here, since they're worth a lot of money and I've spend quite a lot of time finding and getting them."

"Oh, sure, sure," Stiles his starting to smell more nervous again and the fidgeting is increasing.

"Darling, nothing will happen that you don't want to happen. While I am looking forward to having you completely at my mercy while I take you apart, that doesn't have to be right this moment. You've agreed to be mine and that's enough for the moment." He gives the flustered teen a look. "Besides we should probably talk about what you're comfortable with and what's hard no."

Stiles flushes.

"I've actually been on a couple of sites and read about different types of kinks and you know other stuff, but I don't think that they've all been very helpful."

"No, there's a lot of trash out there. I suppose we could use a safe word, but I'm fonder of using green, yellow, red, since that means that I can ask." He can see that Stiles is slightly confused. "So, for example when we try something new I can ask how you feel or you can just say green for ok. Yellow if you want to slow or talk about it, and red if you want me to stop.

"Try something new? We haven't tried anything yet."

"No? Then how do I know that you like to be constrained, feeling helpless. You also have a slight praise kink."

"I do not!"

"Which one are you protesting against?"

"The praise one, I already know I like it when you manhandle me."

Peter leans forward and places his and on Stiles cheek.

"Stiles, do you think you can be a good boy for me?" He murmurs in the teen’s ear, he can feel Stiles shudder. "Good boys gets rewarded, do you want me to give you a reward?" "

He sits back and gives the teen a pointed look as Stiles swallows down a whimper. Stiles does the only thing he can do and buries his face in his hands.

"Fine, I might have a praise kink. But anybody would if you did that to them."

Peter hums but doesn't say anything until Stiles looks up again.

"We can explore what kinks you might have later; do you know what you don't like?"

"Probably not everything, but no humiliation or whips and if you ever try to insert anything in my penis I will inject aconite into your spine and then set you on fire."

"Noted. Spanking? Crossdressing? Blindfolds?"

"Uhm," Stiles blushes but seems more interested than embarrassed. "I wouldn't mind trying blindfolds, but I don't know if I would like it or not. The queen's at The Jungle let me try dressing up and it didn't really do anything to me, the only thing I didn't like we're the heels and that was because I couldn't walk in them. So if you want me to wear a dress or something I can do that sometime, but not if it's so you can call me a pretty girl or something like that."

"And spanking?"

"It's not anything I've ever fantasized about, but I'm willing to try it at least one time to see if I would like it. I'm not interested in pain, but from what I've read spanking isn't really about that," he shrugs dismissively.

Peter nods, they will be trying spanking and everything else Peter can convince him to try, but that can wait they have time.

"Oh, and I'm not going to call you daddy. I might like older men, but that doesn't mean that I have a daddy kink, I can take care of myself."

"Darling, have you been checking out other men than me?" Peter doesn't tell the teen that he most definitely wants someone to look after him, it may not be a daddy kink but Stiles is starved for any kind of positive attention. "It's Chris, isn't it? He seems your type, older, good looking and dangerous. Capable of easy restraining you and having you at his mercy. It's too bad that's he's the only honorary one in the family, otherwise we might had managed to convince him to join us sometime."

Peter can smell the embarrassment and arousal coming from Stiles, the teen liked that idea. If he was a better man he would stop talking.

"Would you like that Stiles? Having both of us at the same time? Me taking you from behind, while you're on your hands and knees, forcing you to take Chris' cock deeper and deeper into your throat as I pound into your willing body. You completely at our mercy as we use your body, unable to do anything but to take what we give you. Would you be able to make him moan as you let him fuck your mouth, do you think he would try to hold back or would he try to see how much you could swallow him down?"

Stiles hand tries to rub at his erection, but Peter catches it and holds it still.

"Peter," Stiles whines.

"Stiles, you have a choice, do you want me to fuck you or do you want to suck me?"

Stiles just makes a frustrated noise.

"Sweetheart, what do you want?"

"Peter, I want you to fuck me."

"Good boy," Peter lifts the teen and carries him to the bedroom, holding him still when he tries to rub himself against the older man.

He ignores the whine as he places the teen on the bed and goes to take out the lube. Stiles is taking of his clothes and throwing them on the floor, his hands uncoordinated. Just as he's about to grab his erection, Peter is back again.

"So eager," he says as he grabs Stiles' arms and forces them up over the teens head. "I really need to buy some restraints."

He gives the teen an almost brutal kiss before sliding down his body and swallows him whole. Stiles makes an almost shocked sound and his hands go to the older man's head where he grips the hair. Peter holds the others hip still with one hand as he moves his head, while the other one starts gently rubbing the teen’s hole. It doesn't take long before he first he's inserted one finger and then two. He growls in warning when Stiles tries to tug on his hair to get him to go faster, and the teen twitches at the sensation. When he's at three fingers he sucks the cock in as deep as it can go and growls again, making Stiles come with a shout. Peter swallows down everything before letting the placid cock slide out of his mouth, looking up at the panting teen. Then, while Stiles completely pliant he places a pillow under his ass, lifts the legs and places them in his shoulders and presses his hard length all the way into the willing body. With one hand he once again forces the teen’s arms up while he shifts the body slightly with the other for a better angle. He fucks the teen slowly while the other one gets his breath back, but speeds up when he can feel the others erection against his stomach. Holding the teen still he pulls almost completely out before thrusting in again, the noises Stiles makes driving him even faster.

"Oh god, oh Peter, please, please!" Stiles doesn't know what he's begging for just that he doesn't want the other to stop.

"Can you come without me touching you?"

Stiles just makes a sound in response, unable to form words. Peter changes the angle so he's pressing down on his partner, so that with each thrust he rubs the erection with his stomach.

"You are such a good boy, Stiles. You look so beautiful right now, taking in all of me, so eager, your body so willing. You belong to me now, all that intelligence, cunning; loyalty belongs to me now, doesn’t it?" He stops moving and looks down. "Say who you belong to," he orders.

"You! Peter I'm yours, please!"

"Mine, my stunning boy."

Peter grabs onto the teens cock and pulls as he thrusts into the other again. Stiles comes with a shout, almost sobbing over the force of it. Peter manages to ride out most of it, but the feeling of Stiles all around him and the smell the other gives out makes him come with one last thrust. When Peter pulls out he gathers up some of his cum that dribbles out and mixed it with the cum Stiles already has on his stomach.

"Are you smearing your cum on me?" Stiles slurs.

"Yes, I like the way they smells together."

"Possessive bastard," Stiles mutters before falling asleep.

Peter goes and gets a damp towel and cleans the other of, taking in the way their smells are mixing together, no one with a nose will miss that the teen is his. He pulls the sleeping teen closer and puts a blanket over them liking the way Stiles immediately presses closer.


	3. Chapter 3

Stiles wakes up feeling safe for the first time in a long while. He's also slept better than in ages so he isn't sure he really wants to wake up or not. Instead he grumbles and presses his face into his bedpartners chest.

"How are you feeling? Any pain?"

He gives Peter a bleary look before taking stock of his body. He feels fine, if a bit stiff.

"Just some stiffness."

"Good," Peter continues to run his hand up and down Stiles back. "We can lazy around for a while longer, but then we need to get up and have breakfast. Do you need to go home a specific time?"

"No, dad's working the weekend. As long as I'm in school on Monday it's fine." He hopes that Peter wants him to stay the weekend.

"Good, we can go by the house and pick up some clothes or things later if you need them."

We. It has been a long time since anyone who's not Scott has included him so naturally in their plans. Stiles isn't certain what he's feeling at the moment, but he likes the fact that Peter never stops stroking his back. He's also aware that he should be worried over the level of possessiveness the other seems to feel towards him, but Stiles knows that he's just as bad, he just doesn't show it the same way. Stiles might be Peter's, but Peter belongs to Stiles just as much.

They lay in bed for a while longer before Stiles stomach starts to demand food. Peter kisses him on the forehead before pulling on a pair of sweats and leaving the bed. Stiles takes a couple of minutes longer, since he first needs to find something to wear as he can't see his pants anywhere. When he emerges the werewolf is already making breakfast, so he puts out the plates.

"I couldn't find my pants," he gestures at the one he's borrowed.

"Oh, yes, I put yours in the washer earlier. They should be done soon."

Stiles doesn't think anyone has washed his clothes for him since his mother died.

"Darling are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Peter doesn't call him on the obvious lie and just fills his plate with scramble eggs and bacon.

"So, how much has Deaton taught you?"

"Scott's boss? Why should he teach me anything?"

"Deaton was the Hale's emissary before the fire, I assumed that he would try and teach you how to use your powers."

"The only thing he's done is to give me a bag of mountain ash and tell me to believe, oh and tell me I had a spark. Or was it calling me a spark, I don't remember."

"Well, I'm sorry to say that I can only teach you the basics myself. We wolves don't have that type of powers, but I do have a couple of books that might help you."

Stiles has trouble sitting still, he wants to know everything right now. He can't believe he'll be taught magic.

"What's a spark? What can you teach me? Why haven't Deaton taught me anything?"

"A spark is someone with the potential to learn magic; I can't say what type of magic you'll be able to do." He gives him a smirk. "It's like in Harry Potter, some can do charms better and so on. But here it will be things like elemental, summoning and so on. Deaton is a druid, which means he's all about the balance and not interfering."

"Wait, Derek didn't know that Deaton was your packs emissary."

"That's because he never did much for the pack, it was more of a ceremonial position than anything else."

Stiles doesn't ask about the fire or whether the druid could have stopped it.

"Ok, so what can you teach me?"

"Runes and wards, the basic ones. You will most likely develop your own style after a while, but first you need to know the basic ones and how they react with each other."

Stiles want to leave the table immediately, but he can tell by the way that Peter's slowly eating his breakfast it won't help.

"Eat, magic takes energy and I would have to you faint just because you were impatient."

Stiles, as the mature individual that he is shoves a fork full with scramble eggs into his mouth, making his cheeks stand out like a hamster.

"If you're a good boy I'll fuck you over the couch," Peter tells him with a smile and Stiles chokes on the eggs.

"Jesus Christ, you can't just say things like that," he says as soon as he can breathe again.

"Perhaps you should try to eat like a normal person so you won’t choke on your food."

Stiles gapes at him, he still can't believe that he said that, the older man just smiles back.

"Well, I'm done. Are you coming?" Peter takes his plate and puts it in the washer and Stiles hurries to eat the last few bites before doing the same.

The older man takes out two books and gives them to the teen.

"Read these first, they're dry and boring as hell but they cover the basics and the most common things you can have an affinity for. I need to do some work, but afterwards I can teach you two runes that might come in handy if you run into the alpha pack."

Just over two hours later Stiles gives up and closes the book he's been reading. It's actually longer than Peter thought he would make it, because he hadn't lied when he told the teen that the books were boring. The only reason he's making the younger man read them is because they have all the information he needs in just two books, otherwise he would need to reed at least ten books just to have it all.

"It feels like my brain is both melting and drying up at the same time," Stiles moans. "How is that possible? This is like the most boring thing I've ever read, I didn't know you could make magic boring but whoever wrote this is actually managing. It's like they said let's take the most awesome thing you could ever imagine and make it so boring that no one will ever want to try it."

"I did warn you."

"Please tell me I've read enough and that you'll teach me some real magic."

"Yes, I think you deserve a reward." Peter pulls out a paper and a pen. "I will show you two runes and teach you the way to write them correctly for them to work. When you can do them correctly in the paper I'll show you how you can use them in a real situation."

"Oh! Show me!"

"First we have Reid or Raidu which is a protective rune. You can research it more later, but I can tell you it's Thor's rune and it also represents the four points of the compass."

He draws the rune on the paper so Stiles can see it.

"It looks like a pointed R."

"Yes, it does but done correctly it can protect you against harm. The other rune that I'll show you is Ken or Kauna which can be both representing fire or wound, depending how you use it. You can use it to wound an enemy or just warm something up, like water."

"A very pointed c." Stiles looks at the two runes. "They don't look difficult, I can learn more than these."

"I know you can, but I'm also going to teach you how to use them and that will take energy. It can be dangerous to learn many at the same time."

Stiles wants to protest, but he just read about the dangers and why one should be careful so instead he grabs the pen and tries to copy the two runes.

"Think about what they represent while you write them." Peter tells him and Stiles does his best not to feel ridiculous while writing the wonky looking R over and over again. "Runes can be both defensive and offensive, depending on how you use them and their placement. For example the easiest way to use Raidu is as a defense, but you can also use it offensive to make your enemies confused or dazed."

"How does that work?" Stiles glances over at the older man before writing the rune again.

"When you reverse a rune it gets another meaning, which is why it's important to know how to write them so you don't destroy something by mistake instead of saving it."

Ok, so perhaps Peter had a point in making him write the runes over and over again.

"How do you make wards?"

"The easiest way is by carving the runes, but you can always paint or draw them if you have a special paint or ink. You need to mix mountain ash into it, some also put some of their blood in it to make it more powerful. There's also different herbs you can mix in, but it depends on the magic user which ones."

"Ok, I think I've got it," Stiles says when he's tired of writing the runes in the paper.

"Very well," Peter gestures him to stand up. "I want you to write the Raidu in the air, believing it will protect you."

"And what will you be doing?"

"I will start with throwing these clips at you, and when you can protect yourself from them I'll throw something harder."

What Peter doesn't say is that is one of the hardest things to actually do, but then again he never told Stiles that being a spark is more than just having potential. A spark is not someone with the potential of magic, it's someone with powerful wild magic that just need something that will unlock it. Or someone, since Peter's pretty certain that the vet had counted in Stiles to come back with questions and was then planning on molding the teen with rules and restrictions until he was just another druid. Peter on the other hand wanted Stiles to live up to his potentials and not so much tame the wild magic as give the teen a firm base and then let him experiment.

He flicks one of the clips at the teen, hitting him on the forehead. Again and again he flicks the clips until one of them stops just a couple of millimeter from Stiles nose. It hangs there for a moment before falling on the floor.

"Well done, now do it again."

It takes a few more tries but then Stiles stops one more, and he gives Peter a giddy smile. Peter stands so he can give Stiles a kiss as a reward.

"Good boy, I knew you could do it. Did you feel the magic?"

"I felt something," Stiles doesn't know how to explain the small bubbly feeling.

"Good, now do it again but stronger," Peter tells him before whacking him over the head with a pillow.

Stiles yelps in surprise and glares in response before getting another pillow to the face.

"You're such a fucking bastard!"

"I'll have you know that my parents were happily married when they had me. Focus."

The clip takes Stiles by surprise, since he was expecting a pillow but now he's starting to get irritated which means that the next pillow is stopped by an invisible force instead of hitting him in the face. It doesn't stop the next pillow that's directly behind the first, but now Stiles' starting to understands the feeling he gets when the runes working.

"I still don't understand how this can help me if I'm attacked by a feral werewolf, it's not like I'll have time to write the rune in the air in a surprise attack."

"True, but writing the rune in the air like this is only the first step. If you practice enough you'll be able to just throw out you hand and the defense will form. But first you need to understand how your magic reacts when creating the shield or the type of defense you end up making."

"It's not a shield it's some kind of bubble, I think. It feels bubbly anyway when I do it. Is it supposed to feel bubbly?"

"It's your magic, as far as I know it's different for everyone. Perhaps we should switch to the offence, so you can feel the difference between the two."

Peter takes one of the pillows and puts it against the wall, sighing when Stiles just looks confused.

"Darling, I'm not going to let you destroy anything valuable and the pillow will show damage as soon as you manage to use the rune correctly."

"Oh, yeah that makes sense." Stiles tries but soon gets frustrated when nothing happens. "Why doesn't it work?"

"Sweetheart, you just started. You can't expect it to work immediately. But if it helps try to imagine that the pillow is that chemistry teacher you always complains about."

Stiles narrows his eyes and tries to imagine Harris standing at the wall as he flings the rune. It's not a bubbly feeling this time, but a small sharp one that burns like stinging nettle at his fingertips. The pillow suddenly has a slash through it and Stiles stares at his fingers like he's never seen them before.

"You are such a treasure, my sweet, vicious, perfect boy," Peter can't help himself and pulls the teen in for a hard kiss.

Stiles moans, his whole body feels tingly with the magic he's done and the kiss isn't helping. When Peter starts to pull back Stiles won't let him, not that Peter's complaining. The older man hitches up Stiles legs around his waist, easily taking the teens weight.

"My dear boy, I am going to wreck you," he says before giving the teen a small bite at the crook of his throat.

"Fuck yes," Stiles is busy trying to remove his shirt, trusting the other to not let him fall.

"That can be arranged. Do you want me to fuck you over the sofa or against the wall?"

"The wall, absolutely the wall. The wall is the way to go," Stiles rambles and tilts his head to give Peter better access to his throat. He shivers when the were growls. "Oh fuck yeah!"

Stiles doesn't know how the other managed but when he feels slick fingers sliding down the back of his pants and teasingly rub around his hole he can only loudly give his agreement. He grabs Peter's hair and does his best to rut against the older man, as at the same time he tries to impale himself on the finger that refuses to do more than tease him.

"Peter, Peter, c'mon," he urges.

"So desperate," Peter tsk, and grabs his butt to keep him still. "Do you know how amazing you smell, how eager. Do you have any idea how difficult it is to stop myself from just taking you right now, to force myself into your tight and eager hole?"

Peter forcefully presses his finger into Stiles as far as it can go, and the teen makes a keening noise, the slight burn only making him more desperate. Stiles doesn't even notices when he's pressed against the wall, too busy holding onto Peter's shoulders as the other quickly opens him up. Peter easily holds the teen weight while situating his cock against the fluttering hole and then releases the teen so he impales himself with the help of gravity. Stiles makes a chocked noise as he feels the thick cock forcing itself into his body. It's almost too much too quickly, the slight pain is making it feel even bigger and Stiles suddenly wonders if knotting is a thing or not.

Peter just breathes as he waits for Stiles to adjust, he almost feel like he can stand like this forever, buried in Stiles tight, warm body. But after a couple of moments Stiles moves against him and Peter can't help but to respond. He grips the willing body, presses him firmly against the wall and pulls back so he's almost all the way out before thrusting in again. Stiles scratches at his back as he tries to find something to hold onto, as Peter speeds up. He's slightly worried that he'll be too rough to the more fragile human, but Stiles takes it beautifully making more and more delicious noises until he cries out and comes without being touched. Peter fucks the pliant body a couple of more times before he also comes, filling the teen up and when he pulls out it dribbles out.

Stiles makes a confused protesting noise as Peter lays him on his stomach on the sofa, but is to lethargic to move more than an arm.

"Oh my sweet boy, you didn't think we were finished yet did you?" Peter asks him as he runs his fingers along the sweaty back lying beneath him. "I'm going to wear you out."

Stiles wants to ask him what he means, but doesn't have a chance before Peter grabs his butt cheeks and swipes his tongue over the slick passage. Peter can taste both himself and Stiles as he presses his tongue at the still twitching hole and has no trouble pressing it inside. The hole is still slack and Peter thinks he needs to buy some plugs to use on the teen so he can put one in after he's fucked him. Stiles' making small pleading noises as he's still tender from before and the feeling of Peter's tongue is almost too much to handle at the moment. He can feel himself getting hard again and his hips are twitching as he both tries to lay still but at the same time wants to press down to get some release.

"Can you pull yourself up on your hands and knees?" Peter asks him as he pulls away.

Stiles tries, but he's uncoordinated, even more than normally and his body is still heavy from the last orgasm. With a chuckle Peter helps him and then keeps a hold on his hips, which is good thing since Stiles never would have managed to stay like that. Especially not when Peter presses in again, this time slowly and steadily.

"You feel so amazing, the way your body just accept mine. My perfect, precious boy."

"Peter, faster."

"Oh no, I'm going to savor this," Peter runs a hand against Stiles side. "I'm going to take my time, and you're going to let me, aren't you my sweet boy? You want me to feel good, don't you?"

He adjusts his angle so every slow thrusts rubs against the prostate and it doesn't take long before Stiles is begging him to speed up, to let him come. Just to be a bastard he thrusts in hard a couple of times as at the same time he grabs onto Stiles cock. But instead of jacking the teen off he grips the cock at the base, making Stiles swear.

"Such a filthy mouth you have, perhaps I should fuck that one instead," he can feel the teens cock twitch at the idea. "Would you like that? Would you let me fuck your mouth, would you swallow me down until you choke on it?"

Stiles whines, too far gone to even form words. Peter can smell the desperation and knows he needs to end this before it goes too far, Stiles has lasted longer than he expected. He speeds up, hitting the prostate again and again before releasing his hold on the teens cock. Stiles body almost convulses with the force of the orgasm and Peter doesn't lasts long as it feels like the teen’s body is trying to milk him dry. Afterwards Stiles isn't coherent and doesn't even notice when Peter carries him to the bedroom.

They really need to talk about what Stiles comfortable with doing before taking this further, Peter thinks as he puts a blanket over the teen. He lightly runs his fingers over the bruises that's forming at the younger man's hips before covering them up. The problem is that Stiles reacts so beautiful, and so eagerly that without some kind of boundaries he'll go too far with the teen. He's pretty sure that Stiles would agree to anything while being fucked and it would only be afterwards that he would realize that he crossed a line he didn't want to cross. And then he would try and set Peter on fire again, something Peter wanted to avoid.

The rest of the weekend was filled with sex, magic practice, good food, more sex, talking (not just about sex) and a quick stop at Stiles house so he could pick up some things. The teen was not happy when Monday morning arrived but couldn't help but smile when Peter pulled him close to scent him one last time before pushing him out of apartment. Then his mood plummeted again when he remembered that he needed to go back home after school, otherwise his father would realize that he'd been away the last couple of nights.


	4. Chapter 4

Nothing much happens for a couple of days. Stiles sees the two twin alphas but they just stares at him for a while before leaving, so he more not less just shrugs and continues on with his day. What Stiles doesn't know his that the twin’s leaves him alone because his smell has them confused. They thought that he was part of either Derek's pack or the one Scott seems to be building while turning into a true alpha. But Stiles doesn't smell like either of those two wolves, instead his scent is like an approaching storm and the only wolf they can smell on smells subtly wrong. In short Stiles smells like danger and not like the squishy human they expected.

They're also the only werewolves he has any contact with that week, except for Peter. Derek seems to have gone away to brood, or look for his betas, Scott is ignoring him so much that he's not even looking at his best friend or is it formerly best friend. Stiles thinks he spots Isaac once, but the other teen, if it was him, quickly disappears around a corner. He's lucky it's still warm enough outside so he can eat his lunch there instead of sitting alone at a table.

So Stiles spends as much time as possible at Peter's apartment, doing homework and browsing the books the older man has there. He also asks questions, a lot of questions since Peter never seems annoyed when he does.

"So, is knotting a real thing?" Stiles may or may not have timed asking that when Peter's taking a sip of his tea.

Peter doesn't swallow his tea wrong, but it's a close thing and he just know that the teen did that on purpose. He's also not surprised by the question, Stiles has been asking a lot of those mostly about werewolves or sex so it was just a matter of time before he combined them.

"Yes and no," he finally says.

"And?" Stiles asks when he realizes that Peter won't say anything else until he asks.

"Only an alpha can form a knot and only while in their alpha form. So there's three things that's stopping you from experience that, one I'm currently a beta, two you would need to be into bestiality and three it would be too rough for a human so you would have to be turned. Well I suppose four, it's not something I've ever been interested in trying, but if you want I can always try fisting you. It would amount to mostly the same thing."

"No, that's ok I was just curious if that was an actual thing or not."

"You've been reading bad fiction on the web again, haven't you?" Peter gives him a judgmental look.

"Bad fanfiction," Stiles mutters. "I was up yesterday trying to find information about vampires and you really hate each other and suddenly I was reading a Twilight fanfiction, it was so bad that I couldn't stop."

He bangs his head on the table a couple of times while Peter mockingly pets him.

"There, there, it couldn't had been worse than the actual book," Peter tells him and Stiles snorts remembering when he tried to convince Peter to read them, and the way Peter refused to acknowledge the fact there were more than one book in the series.

"So do you have each other?"

"It's more like we rub each other the wrong way. They don't smell or sound right to us, and I believe it's the the same for them. But that doesn't mean that we can't get along or even coexist. There has been instances when a vampire has been part of a pack of a wolf a coven. Not often, but happens." Peter thinks for a while. "I think I still have an old memoir of a werewolf that was part of a coven, not sure where it is but I can try to find it if you’re interested."

"I could blow you right now if you promised to look for it."

"Could you now?" Peter asks with a smile. "Well, I'm not going to stop you if that's what you want."

Stiles hesitates for a moment, but then grabs a pillow since the only thing that's making him rethink this is the smug smile on Peter's face as the older man speeds his legs invitingly.

"You're such a smug bastard," Stiles tells him as he drops the pillow on the floor.

"Now now darling, no one is forcing you to do this, it was after all your idea." He slides down a little on the sofa to make it easier for the other.

Stiles gives him once last look, which would had been at least a little worrying if he couldn't smell the arousal on the teen. Peter lifts his hips a little so the teen can pull his pants down, freeing his half hard cock. He's curious about what Stiles will do, since so far it's been mostly Peter starting things and taking control. But while Stiles might have a submissive side, that's not to say that he wouldn't want to take the more dominant role sometimes. Peter's sure that the only reason Stiles hasn't yet is that he's experiences so many new things so it hasn't seemed important yet. And while Peter enjoys the act of taking more than being taken, that doesn't mean that he won't let the teen fuck him when he finally gets curious enough to want to try.

Stiles tries to give the other his best coy look, which probably isn't as good as he hopes since Peter makes an amused huffing sound. Stiles thinks that he probably should work on that, if only to show Peter that he can. But now he's more interested in trying to give his first blowjob, the last week or so he's been receiving a lot of those so he thinks he knows what will work.

Stiles puts his hands on Peter's thighs so he won't give in to the temptation to pet the half hard cock in front of him. Instead he breathes over it, making it twitch before sucking in the head. He curiously runs his tongue over the stiffening length, slowly taking in more and more before pulling back and doing it again this time a little faster. The third time he tries to press up with his tongue and he can hear Peter swear. The fifth time he shifts on his knees a little and then swallows the whole length down until his nose is pressed into Peter's pubic hair. He tries to breathe around the thick length but had to pull back so he doesn't choke.

"Fuck, Stiles that's so hot, seeing you just swallowing me down like that. Feeling my cock enter your throat."

Stiles hums in response and tries scraping his teeth over the thick length, he's both turned on and curious on how to take the older man apart. Teeth’s are apparently one of those things, as Peter growl and thrusts up. Stiles swallows him down, but then presses at his thighs making it clear that the other should stay still. Since he doesn't trust himself on deep throating the other without choking, at least not yet, he puts one of his hands at the base of Peter's cock. Stiles glances up the next time he goes down, meeting Peter's glowing eyes.

"So beautiful, you're so perfect for me," Peter's gripping the sofa, his claws making holes since he can't seem to retract them, not while Stiles looking and smelling like that.

Now with the hand in place Stiles doesn't have to worry about choking any longer so he goes faster, uses his teeth’s from time to time since Peter seems to like that. The soft moaning and grunts tells him that he's right.

"I'm close Stiles, you should pull back," Peter warns him in a strangled voice.

Instead Stiles removes his hand and pushes all the way down swallowing to take in the whole length. Peter can't help himself as he takes hold of Stiles head, holding him still as he pulls back slightly and then thrusts up into the waiting mouth. He comes at the second thrust, and feels Stiles frantic swallowing but can't release the teen until he's all spent. Then he pulls back and let’s go of Stiles who starts coughing.

"Fuck, I need more practice before we do that again," Stiles tells him with a raspy voice. "The choking feeling in the end was not the best."

"But you looked so perfect swallowing me down," Peter purrs.

"I didn't mind that, it was the choking sensation that I didn't like. As soon as I figure out how to stop that I'm going to blow you mind."

"I'm sure you will," Peter agrees. "Would you like a hand with that?" He gives a small gesture towards Stiles pants.

"I wouldn't say no," Stiles tells him and in the next moment somehow he's lying on the sofa under the older man.

"Darling, I'm going to give you a choice, do you want me to jerk you off or eat you out?" Peter leans down and sniffs the teen. "Or, I have a better idea. Let's see if I can make you come just by telling you all the things I want to do with you. You're close enough that I believe it will be enough just telling you that I want to tie you down, leaving you completely helpless as I take my pleasure from your body, as I thrusts into your greedy hole," Peter presses his knee up into Stiles groin as the teen lays there panting. "Or would you like me to use one of the plugs that I've bought, one of them vibrates, so I can fuck your mouth as at the same time that one fucks your hole," Stiles moans and ruts against the knee. "Another one would be perfect putting in you after I've fucked you to keep your hole stretches so I can just pull it out later and take you again, over and over again."

Stiles keens and throws his head back as he comes, showing off his pale throat. Peter bites down on it, making Stiles shudder and if he hadn't already just come he would do it again.

"Have you really bought plugs," Stiles asks when he can speak again.

"My dear boy, I wouldn't lie about that," Peter tells him as he sits up again. "And I'm planning on using them on you when we have more time on our hands. I do believe that you have some homework left to do."

Stiles pouts but knows that the were's right so he goes over to his schoolbooks again. The homework is boring, and since it's chemistry he knows it doesn't really matter what he writes since Harris is an asshole that hates him.

"So are mates a thing?"

Peter looks up from his computer.

"No, at least not in some magical, mystical way. But were's and some other supernatural beings are fond of calling the person they love their mate. It mostly means that they're in a serious relationship."

"Huh, ok," Stiles returns to his homework again, gnawing on his pen.

Peter gives him one last look, but it seems the teens finally focusing on his schoolwork. He idly wonders how the teen would react if he called him his mate, because that's what he's been since he agreed to become his. Perhaps he should try and call him that the next time he fucked the teen.

Peter had almost forgotten that he'd still haven’t told Stiles about the fact that Gerald was most certainly dead. But that weekend when Stiles wakes up from a nightmare that has him smelling of fear and old pain he remembers. It takes a while for Stiles heart to stop rabbiting, but when he's finally calm again Peter picks up his phone.

"Sweetheart, you don't have to worry about him ever again."

"You don't know that, he's probably holed up somewhere plotting while puking out that black goo."

"No, my sweet boy, he should never have gone after you. I took care of him some time ago; I was just waiting on the best moment to tell you."

He puts the phone in Stiles hand, the screen filled with a gory picture.

"I don't, what? You killed him because of me?"

Perhaps Peter should be worried, but the teen doesn't smell distressed.

"Well, not only because of you, but you were the reason I went after him at that time."

Stiles turns around so he's draped over the older man.

"Is it wrong that I find that flattering? I mean, the whole killing someone is wrong, but the fact that you went after him because of me is making me feel all gooey inside."

Peter runs his hand down Stiles back, slipping his finger between the teen’s cheeks and gently rubbing over the rim of his hole. Stiles hips twitches and the smell of his arousal fills the bedroom. Stiles presses back, but since Peter hasn't slicked up his fingers he just continues to tease along the rim.

"Peter, you better stop teasing me. Either fuck me or remove your hand."

"Such a vulgar mouth you have," Peter tsk. "It's just before four in the morning, are you sure you're up for it?"

Stiles bites his chest in response and Peter accidentally presses his finger inside by surprise, making the younger man hiss at the slight pain. Stiles swears when he feels the finger moving, not liking the sensation since there's no lube. It gets better when he can feel something dribbling along his crack but it still burns more than usual when Peter pushes in further. Not that Peter seems to be in any hurry to use more than his finger, as he slowly uses it to stimulate Stiles prostate.

It's too slow, too little. Stiles is hard and leaking precum but the slow sensation against his prostate is only making him frustrated. He tries to rub himself against Peter, but the angle is wrong, and he wants more, more of everything.

"Peter, please."

"Please what? Darling tell me what you want."

"I want more, please Peter!"

They roll over so Stiles is lying on the bed under the other.

"You only had to ask," Peter purrs at him. "On your knees, put your hands on the bedframe. You will need to hold on."

Stiles quickly does as he's asked and widens his legs when he feels Peter tapping them. Peter uses the lube to slick up his fingers and forces two of them into Stiles. He quickly scissors them and adds a third. Peter usually takes more time prepping the other but he's feeling impatient, and he also wants to see how Stiles will react.

"Stiles, I'm going to take you hard and fast," he tells the teen as he slickers up his cock. "Stiles I need a color from you."

"Green," Stiles starts to say but it ends in a whine as Peter presses in.

Peter slowly thrust until he's fully inside, Stiles is so tight it takes his breath away. He doesn't give then other time to fully adapt before he slowly pulls back slightly and then thrusts in hard. He grips the teen’s hips and sets a brutal pace, going both harder and faster than he's previous has. Peter bends over to make sure that Stiles smell hasn't gone sour, but the teen is gripping the bedframe grunting when an especially hard thrust comes. Peter changes the angle so he hits Stiles prostate with every thrust and it's not long before the teen comes. Peter fucks him right through it and continues as the body under him goes pliant. He pulls back slightly so he can rearrange the other before thrusting in again. Stiles is making small chocked noises as Peter starts jerking him of, his soft cock hardening again. Peter has slowed down but is still forcefully thrusting into Stiles.

"Come for me again sweetheart, I know you can do it."

Stiles whines, everything is too much. But it doesn't take long before Peter manipulates another orgasm out of the teen. This time he also comes with one last thrust into the pliant body. Stiles barely stirs when Peter quickly cleans him of and then pulls them against each other. The older man makes one last check in the teen, testing to drain him of any pains before he also falls asleep.

When Stiles wakes up later that morning he feels lethargic, like every move is a chore. He's sore, but not as bad as he would have thought it to be. That had been, intense was probably the right word.

"Good, you’re awake. Breakfast is on the table," Peter sits down on the bed and runs his hand through Stiles hair. "How are you feeling?"

"Time is it?" Stiles mumbles.

"Slightly after ten."

Stiles hums and let’s himself enjoy the petting.

"Don't want to move."

"There's waffles, and fresh fruits."

Stiles grunts and gingerly sits up, letting the older man take his weight.

"How are you feeling, sweet boy?"

"Sore," Stiles mumbles into Peter's neck.

Peter hums and runs one of his hands along the teens back, taking the pain away.

"Was intense, don't know how often I would want it like that."

"Yes, I can understand that. I wouldn't have fucked you like that if we didn't have the weekend for you to recover."

When Peter realizes that Stiles isn't going to move on by his self he rolls his eyes and picks the teen up and carries him to the kitchen, ignoring the protesting sounds and curses. He's not a bastard enough to just drop the teen onto the chair, but puts him down gently.

"Freaking werewolf strength."

"Be a good boy and eat your breakfast and I'll loan you the biography that I told you about a couple of days ago." He's sure that if Stiles' mouth wasn't full the younger man would curse him.

The rest of the weekend was oddly domestic, with both of them mostly sitting on the sofa either reading or watching things on Netflix. When Stiles leaves for school on Monday morning Peter tells him that there's a chance that he will need to make a business trip in the next couple of weeks. But that he will let Stiles know as soon as he can and that the trip will only last a couple of days.

Of course that's when they finally discover the bank where the alpha pack has holed up and finds a missing Hale. Stiles completely understands that Peter wants to reconnect with his niece, but with that and then the new strange murders happening they don't have much time to see each other. And then Peter leaves for his trip and Stiles father disappears, his father is missing and Deaton is talking about some kind of ritual to find him. And Stiles can't think, knows it's probably a bad idea but he doesn't have another. His father is missing, and the only other person who would be able to talk him out of drowning himself is away so Stiles agrees, but makes Deaton use Derek as his anchor and not Scott.

When Peter comes back it's all over and Stiles hopes that's the last of it, that they'll finally get some breathing room. But then he starts having strange dreams and he thinks he's starting to lose time.


	5. Chapter 5

Peter sits across the thing pretending to be the teen in the small coffee shop. He forces himself to act normally, to pretend he doesn't smell the interloper that has taken possession of the teen’s body, to touch and smile when all he wants is to fear the creature out of what's his. He doesn't understand how no one else can tell that's something's wrong, how they ignores the signs.

"Darling, remember when I told you about the cabin at the lake? I've finally have had time to check it over. What do you say about coming away with me this weekend?"

"Oh, I would love to play with you for a whole weekend," the thing purrs darkly and Peter's lips turns up in an answering smile.

It was surprisingly easy to trick the thing; it didn't have a chance to react as Peter forces the needle in as they arrive at the cabin. Stiles body quickly falls unconscious and Peter carries him inside and down to the basement. He gently puts the body on the floor, inside the warding circle, and puts on the manacles that's welded to the floor. Peter runs his hand one last time through Stiles hair before exiting the circle; he has things to prepare before the thing wakes up.

Since he can't use mountain ash, he uses a mixture of salt and herbs instead, it's not as good but combine with the other circle it should hold. Peter also gathers a couple of books and some other supplies, he hopes it doesn't go so far that he needs to use the knives, that one of the other exorcism will work. It would break him to have to kill Stiles, and he doesn't think that either of them will leave the cabin if it comes to that. Now he just have to wait for the other to wake up.

As the thing starts stirring Peter can see that it almost got Stiles reactions right, there's just something that's missing. Perhaps it reacts just a second to slow, or doesn't react strong enough, even without the smell there's something that's making his instincts bristle with unease. He just doesn't understand how the others can be so blind.

"Peter? What, what are you doing?" The creature inside the teen says as it looks around, taking in the manacles, the circles and books. It goes from looking scared and confused to straightening up and give him playful smile. "Oh, you figured it out. How could you tell? Everyone else just saw what they wanted to see."

"It was easy," Peter tells it and its smile drops.

"I don't suppose I can convince you to let me go? I've seen Stiles memories and fantasies, if you let me go I'll tell you his darkest fantasies, you have no idea what he dreams of letting you do to him."

"I don't suppose I can convince you to leave?" Peter asks instead.

"Do you have any idea how much power there's in this body?" The thing asks as it runs a hand over Stiles chest. "There's so much fun I could have, that we could have."

Peter just grabs the first book and reads the incantation. The thing laughing mockingly all the way through. It's first at his fourth attempt that he has a reaction instead of mockery. As he flickers the herb infused water while reading the next incantation the thing cough. And it continues to do so until Stiles falls onto his knees is coughing up grey smoke. When Peter reaches the end of the incantation he starts it again, once again flicking the water at the thing. Stiles is now more or less spewing out smoke and Peter almost misses the fly crawling on the floor among the smoke. When he's finished he quickly smacks the book down on the bug, crushing it. Peter doesn't enter the circle in case it had been a trick; instead he waits, hoping that Stiles will be in control again.

"Peter?"

"Yes darling?"

"What the fuck, just what the hell."

"Something was possessing you. How do you feel sweetheart?"

"I don't, is this real?"

When he can hear Stiles starting to go into a panic attack Peter ignores his misgivings and enters the circle. He grabs the back of the teen’s neck and pulls him close.

"Listen to my heartbeat, breathe in, and out. That's a good boy, keep breathing." He inhales to catch the teens smell and there's only a lingering aroma of the other thing, something that's quickly disappearing with the smoke.

Whatever that was it's now gone from the teen, and hopefully it couldn't come back from being smashed with a tome. Peter clumsy unlocks the manacles and pulls the weeping teen close, until Stiles is sitting in his lap.

"Shh, I got you. It's over now." He rubs the younger man's back soothingly.

"I remember it talking to Scott, to my dad, and nobody noticed that it wasn't me." He shudders. "How can I know it's really gone?"

"If you can cross the circle, then it's gone. Do you think you can stand up?" Not that he minded having the other plastered against him, but he knew that Stiles needed the confirmation that he was free again.

"Yeah, just give me a moment."

Stiles is wobbly when he stands up, but after a couple of seconds his legs seems to be holding him. As Peter hovers at his elbow the teen goes over the line, immediately leaning against the older man again.

"Thank you," he whispers.

"You're mine sweetheart, I wouldn't let anyone or anything else have you."

Stiles shivers and presses closer, needing to feel safe something he never thought the other would make him feel.

"It's just, I remember everything that thing was planning on doing how smug it felt when no one seemed to notice that it wasn't me they’re talking to."

"You were locked in your own body, hearing and feeling everything but unable to respond in any way."

"Yes, exactly!"

"C'mon let's go upstairs and have a warm shower and then dinner."

In the end Peter is forced to carry the teen, since he's still so unstable, not that he minds. Peter turns on the water and helps Stiles remove his clothes as the water temperature rises, he quickly takes if his own and steers the teen under the hot water.

Stiles takes a shuddering breath when the hot water hits him and it's like he can breathe again. He lets the older man move him around as he likes, lets Peter gently wash him, touching every part of his body. He can feel himself getting hard, but it's a distant feeling not as important as Peter's fingers running over his body. Those are the only things that feels real.

"Peter," he begs without knowing what he's begging for.

"Shh, don't worry sweetheart, I got you. Let me take care of you."

Peter turns of the water and dries them of before leading the teen to the bedroom, the dinner forgotten. He's not exactly sure what Stiles needs, but he will do his best to figure it out. As he lays the teen down on the bed he once again marvels that Stiles belongs to him. Stiles gazes up at him with dazed eyes, making grabbing motions with his hands.

"Sweetie, can you give me a color?"

"Green," Stiles slurs as his eyes sharpens for a moment.

Peter crawls on top of the other, grabbing his hands and holding them securely over the teens head; he bends down and nips at his throat. Using his teeth’s he makes his way down to Stiles chest, leaving small marks all over. Stiles tugs at his hands, squirms to see if he can get free and then just lays there panting as Peter nibbles his way to the other side of his throat. His hips twitches when Peter suddenly sucks hard. Peter takes a moment to admire the way he's marked the younger man before giving him a brutal kiss. He opens the lube that he's places by the bed earlier and nudges Stiles legs further apart. He quickly preps the teen, not taking his time as he usually does, needing to be inside Stiles. He pulls back so he can put a pillow under the teen, but then takes hold of Stiles arms again.

"Look at me," he commands and holds the others gaze as he pushes inside.

Stiles is panting, his whole focus is on Peter. Peter who's inside him, on top of him and surrounding him. He's unaware that he's chanting the older man's name. Peter moves slowly, taking his time until he can smell Stiles need to come. He starts jerking him of quickly, while still thrusting slowly. Stiles starts making small chocked and needy noises and then comes with a shout when Peter bites his neck hard. As Stiles drifts asleep he knows that this is where he belong, not with Scott or his dad. It's with Peter, safe in his arms.


End file.
